


let's be alone together

by sofarsoperfect



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I call big spoon," Gavin whispered, climbing in beside Michaela. Michaela smiled fondly at her best friend.</p><p>"Aren't you always," Michaela reminded her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's be alone together

Michaela turned over in bed, her auburn hair falling into her face from her ponytail. She was dead asleep, hidden under her covers when her phone went off, the sound jerking her awake. Lifting herself up slowly, she stopped and glared at her phone for awhile before leaning over and checking her phone

Gavin was written across the screen of the phone with a stupid picture of her in her aviators above it. Michael lifted a hand to rub over her face, considering for a long time whether or not to answer the dumb mobile device.

Picking up the phone, she swiped her thumb across the screen to answer the call, putting a hand over her face.

"What the fuck, do you want?" Michaela asked, rubbing her eyes. She was actually sleeping pretty nicely and she wasn't interested in listening to her best friend's stupid accent at fucking four in the morning on a Friday night. She was tired as hell after a long week of school, she just wanted to sleep. 

"I can't sleep, Michaela," Gavin mumbled into the phone. Michaela could heard how sleepy the younger girl was in her voice, but Michaela didn't want to feel bad. It was Gavin off all people and she didn't want Gavin trying to weedle her way into getting Michael out of the house or some such bullshit at an hour like four in the goddamn morning.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Michaela grumbled.

"Can I come over?" Gavin asked and Michaela groaned. She and Gav had been doing this for the past few weeks, especially when Gavin got homesick for England. On the weekends, Gavin would come into Michaela's room, via the tree by her window, and Gavin would demand cuddling and then sleeping. Michaela really was an enabler when she thought about it.

"I- it's four in the fucking morning, Gav. Can't this wait?" Michaela asked. She knew she was going to lose, especially when Gavin was sleepy and cuddly sounding, like she was now.

"Pleeeeaase, Mickey?" She begged and Michaela rolled her eyes, falling back against her bed.

"Fine. But be quiet. And stop calling me that," Michaela told her, promptly hanging up and passing out again, tossing her phone vaguely in the direction of her bedside table. 

There was knocking on her window in 15 short minutes, making Michaela groan but get up anyway, walking over to her window and pulling it open. Gavin was hanging on the windowsill, making the other girl roll her eyes. Offering her hands, Gavin took them to pull herself up and in, Michael tugging her into her room, trying to be quiet despite the squeaky sounds Gavin was making.

"Gav, shut the fuck up. My parents will hear you," Michaela told her, pulling Gavin the rest of the way in, the tall girl getting her footing in her best friend's room and pulling a twig out of her hair.

"Your tree sucks, you know that?" Gavin asked, rhetorically. Michaela rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Get in bed," She told her, climbing under the covers again.

"I call big spoon," Gavin whispered, climbing in beside Michaela. Michaela smiled fondly at her best friend.

"Aren't you always," Michaela reminded her, setting her head down on her pillows and pulling the blankets up. 

Gavin pressed herself up against Michaela, chin on her friend's shoulder and arm around her waist. Michaela shimmied back to get close to Gavin, her hand finding Gavin's and lacing their fingers to rest on her stomach. Gavin pressed her mouth to Michaela's t-shirt clothed shoulder, smiling.

"Goodnight, loser," Michael mumbled.

"Night, Mickey," Gavin murmured.

"Shut up."


End file.
